When fate has plans
by Photomaker124
Summary: Jack and Rose both believe the other to be dead. When they meet again after 5 years, what will happen to them? One problem, Jack is already engaged to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to come up with a new story. The first two chapters will be about Rose and Jack's survival. After that I'll switch over to '5 years later'. I hope you will enjoy this story!_

 _..._

Rose's survival - April 15th

Rose lay on the boat which had came for her. The boat which had picked her out of the ice cold water, leaving her Jack behind. He was gone. He would be gone forever and there was nothing she could do about it. She replayed the moments she had had with him over and over in her head. Finally there had been someone in her life who loved her for who she was. Not for what she had. She knew from the moment he had talked her back over the rail that she could trust him. After they had shared their first kiss on the bow of the ship, she knew for sure Jack was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had drawn her naked in cabin and after that they had made love in the backseat of the Renault. She was so glad she had saved her virginity for him.

When they had been in the water she knew for sure that she would die that night, but then Jack had made her make that stupid promise. A promise to go on and have lots of babies. To die as an old lady warm in her bed. She wanted so badly to spend her life with Jack, but she knew that wasn't possible anymore. He was gone and she would be lonely forever. Without Jack by her side she couldn't do all the things they had talked about on Titanic. Their plan was to do it together and that was something they couldn't do anymore.

Rose felt that the little boat docked beside a big ship. It was called the Carpathia. She looked at it. It wasn't as big as the Titanic had been, but still, it was big. An officer came up to her ''Do you want me to help you to get on the ship, miss?'' He asked her.

''No, I can manage.''

The man nodded, but as soon as Rose tried to get on the ship her legs gave away and she fell. The officer immediately grabbed her arm and helped her to get up again. ''Are you alright, miss?''

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Rose said. Everything did hurt. Her whole body. All because that stupid iceberg.

The officer helped her to get to the infirmary. Rose thanked him and the officer walked away again. A nurse came to her bedside. '''Hello miss. I presume you are a Titanic survivor?''

Rose nodded. She wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to sleep and dream about Jack.

''I'll get you some blankets and nice warm cup of tea. Would you like that?'' The nurse asked.

''Yes, thankyou.''

The nurse nodded and then walked away. It took Rose only a couple of seconds to get in a deep sleep. She was so exhausted from the last few days. She didn't have the strength anymore to keep her eyes open.

When the nurse came back she saw the girl had fallen asleep. She decided to put all the blankets on her, so that she would be warm. The nurse let her sleep for now. She noticed that the girl was really exhausted and that she would need her sleep.

...

When Rose woke up the next morning she didn't know where she was. She looked around the infirmary and saw a lot of people in beds. All of them had faces which had lost the colour. She then remembered everything. Jack and her ending up in the water, Jack's death and her being pulled out from the water. In that moment she remembered she had lost her Jack. The only man she had ever loved. Yesterday she hadn't really thought about it that much. She was still in shock from all that had happened. But it was different now. Everything had sunk in. She felt the pain from losing Jack now more than ever. Her beautiful, young, Jack.

She cried. It was the first time she cried after the disaster. Everything came out. The realisation that she had to live life from now on without Jack by her side. It just wasn't fair. Why didn't they listen to those iceberg warnings? Why had they ignored them? It had cost the lives of so many people.

After more than an hour Rose dried her fallen tears. She knew Jack wouldn't want her to cry like this. She had made him a promise and she was going to keep it. She would live life the fullest, making all of her dreams come true. She would live her life the way she wanted it and there was nobody to stop her. She was determined to make life great.

She called the nurse and asked if she could go outside for a little while, just wandering around the ship. ''Yes, you can. But don't be out for too long. You still have to recover.''

Rose had nodded at her and made her way outside. She looked up at the sky and slightly whispered ''I'm going to fullfill that promise, Jack. I'll do it for you. I can't thank you enough for letting me break free from my old lifestyle.

An officer came to her and asked for her name. ''Dawson, Rose Dawson.'' She said.

She looked up at the sky again and said ''I'll always carry you with me, Jack. I love you, never forget that.''

 _So, what did you think? Let me know;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's survival - April 17th

...

Jack felt himself waking up slowly. He noticed he was laying on something soft, but he couldn't make out what it was. His whole mind was a blur.

''Doctor, he is moving!'' He heard someone yelling.

Doctor? Where was he? A hospital? He slowly managed to open his eyes. He looked around and saw himself laying in a bed. When he looked beside the bed he saw a doctor standing there.

''Hello, young man.'' The doctor said.

Jack found it all a little confusing. Why was he laying in a hospital? What had happened to him? ''Why am I laying in this bed? Why am I here at all?'' Jack asked.

The doctor looked a little strange at him. ''You don't remember why you are here?''

Jack shook his head.

''Well...Some officers brought you in after the Titanic sank. You were on that ship, sir.''

Jack was digging in his own thoughts. Suddenly his eyes went wide in shock. ''Oh my god...'' He got out.

''You remember?'' The doctor asked him.

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I do. I was horrifying...''

The doctor understood that Jack must need some time alone. ''I'm going to leave you alone, now. You can call if you need something. I'm going to come back later and check up on you.''

Jack didn't respond. Actually he wasn't listening at all to the doctor. He was only focused on that cold night. He had been with Fabrizio and they had met Tommy on the ship. They had left him when he was waiting for the lifeboats with Rose.

Rose.

It was only then that she entered his mind again. His beautiful Rose. Where was she? Did she survive the tragedy? He didn't even remember what had happened to them in the very end. He just had to know if she survived.

He called for a nurse who was helping some of the other survivors.

''What can I do for you, sir?'' The nurse asked him.

''Are there any survivors list, yet?''

The nurse nodded. ''Yes, I do believe that there are some. Would you like to see one of them?''

''Yes, please.'' Jack answered.

The nurse walked away. Jack started to think about what he would do if Rose hadn't survived. He couldn't live without her. He had finally found the love of his life and he couldn't bear it if she would be gone forever.

The nurse came back with the survivors list in her hands. ''This is the only one I could find. Not all of the names are on it, yet.''

''Okay, thank you.'' Jack forced a smile.

Once the nurse was gone, Jack began looking through the papers. His eyes searched for a 'Dewitt Bukater'. He saw some names with the letter D, but there wasn't any name on it with Dewitt Bukater, besides Ruth. He got tears in his eyes. No, it couldn't be. His Rose couldn't be dead. She had made him a promise. A promise to go on. To die as an old lady, warm in her bed. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He should be dead, instead of his precious Rose. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream that he would wake up from. That he would still be on the Titanic with his Rose. That they were still planning to go off the ship together.

He decided to look for Fabrizio and Tommy. He looked under the name 'De Rossi' and under the name 'Ryan'. Unfortunately, those names also weren't on the list. He began to cry even harder.

The nurse came to his bedside again. ''Are you okay? Did you find any relatives on the list?'' She asked him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''No, I didn't. They're all gone...'' He said while the tears were falling down his cheeks.

''Would you mind telling me who you were looking for?'' The nurse asked him.

Jack looked up at her. Maybe it would help if him if he would tell someone about his loss. He slightly nodded his head.

''Okay, go on.''

''Well...I was on the Titanic with my best friend Fabrizio. We met Tommy Ryan on the Titanic and we did built a great friendship. Fabrizio did spent more time with him, though. I met a girl on the ship. A special girl. I fell in love with her. Her name is Rose...or was...''

''Was?''

Jack got tears in his eyes again. ''She died. She isn't on the survivors list.''

''Oh...I'm so sorry.'' The nurse said. It looked like if she was really sorry for him. ''But don't give up hope too soon. Not all the names are on the list, yet. It could be that she isn't dead.''

Jack hadn't thought about that. Maybe the nurse was right. Maybe her name just wasn't on the list yet. He really hoped so. He really hoped that he would be with his Rose once again. ''I hope you are right.'' He said to the nurse.

''I hope so, too.'' The nurse kindly smiled at him. ''The way you are talking about her is special. You really seem to love the girl.''

Jack smiled back. ''Yes, I did. I still do.'' He corrected himself.

''I have to go and check on other patients now, but if you ever need me for something or if you just need me to listen to you, you can call for me and I'll be there.''

''Thank you, miss. I really appreciate that. The name is Jack Dawson.'' He decided to introduce himself and hold out his hand for the nurse.

She took his hand ''My name is Sally.''

''Thank you, Sally.'' Jack said once more.

''No problem, Jack.'' The nurse then walked away again.

Jack thought about what Sally had said. He really hoped Rose would be alive and well. He hoped she would be somewhere on this ship. He was going to get some sleep now, but the first thing he was going to do in the morning was searching for Rose. His Rose. He was determined to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_5 years later_

 _April 15th, 1917_

 _..._

It was a hot day in Santa Monica as Rose Dawson was walking on the beach. It was really warm for the beginning of the year. Rose Dawson came here every single year on April 15th. She would just walk around the beach and look at the calm water. It was now calm water, but 5 years ago it had been wild. Very wild. She and Jack had been fighting for their lives that night. How she missed him. There wasn't a day she didn't think of him. Jack had been her first real love and he had saved her, in every way a person could be saved.

The first year after the Titanic sinking she had decided to go to Santa Monica. To do there all the things she and Jack had talked about aboard the ship. On April 15th, 1913, she had ride a horse like a real man. She could remember the day as if it had been yesterday. It had been so beautiful and peaceful. Like Jack had been with her on that day the whole time.

Of course Rose had had some flirts with other men, but they had just been some distraction. When she came back to her senses, she would tell them to go away. She knew Jack had told her to go on, but she just couldn't do that. Not so soon. It had been 5 years and the only man she could think about was Jack. Even if someday, there would be someone else, she would know for sure that he couldn't come close to Jack. Jack had been the most wonderful person she had ever met in her entire life. He had been so content with his life. It was so unfair that he was gone.

Rose made her way to a big rock. She sat on it and looked up at the sky. She wondered where Jack would be right now. In heaven, of course, but where exactly would he be? Would he be watching over her? Or would he wait for her somewhere in heaven? She wanted so badly for him to take her in his arms again, but she knew that was impossible and that she had to wait. She had to wait untill the time was there to be with each other again.

It was already getting late and Rose decided that she would head home. She stood up and walked to her house.

...

Sally Parker, soon to be Sally Dawson, saw a woman sitting on a rock. She looked to be deep in thoughts, when she suddenly stood up and walked away. Sally noticed that she forgot her purse, so she decided to grab it and go over to the woman.

She walked over to the purse and picked it up. She ran towards the woman and patted her on her shoulder. ''Hello, Miss. I saw this laying on the rock you were sitting at. I think that you must have forgotten it.''

The woman turned around and looked at the purse. ''Oh...well...thank you for bringing it back to me.''

Sally smiled. ''Not a problem.'' She thought of something to say. ''Why were you sitting over there?'' Sally pointed to the rock.

The woman looked a bit startled first, but soon replaced that look with a smile. ''I was just thinking about some things. Some things that happened to me the past few years.''

''Good things?'' Sally asked, but as soon as she had asked it she felt ashamed. ''Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you won't. You don't even know me.'' Sally blushed.

''It's okay. I'll tell you, but I think it would be good if I would introduce myself first.'' The woman smiled. ''I'm Rose, Rose Dawson.''

Sally was a bit surprised. The woman said her name was Rose Dawson. Hadn't Jack talked about a Rose when he had survived the sinking? Was it weird that her name was also Dawson? Maybe it was just coincidence. Dawson was obviously a very common name. She decided she wouldn't tell her that her name was going to be Dawson, too. Sally smiled back at her. ''I'm Sally Parker.'' She told Rose.

''Shall we go sit on that bench over there?'' Rose asked Sally.

Sally nodded.

Once they sat on the bench Rose talked about why she was sitting on that rock. They spent the evening there together with getting to know each other better. They promised they would see each other next week on the same bench again, after they had split up.

...

Jack was alone in the house. He was making dinner for Sally. His fiancé. He had asked her to marry him a couple of months ago. He didn't actually know why he had asked Sally to marry him, because he knew he still loved Rose more than anything. He had done everything he could to find her on the Carpathia, but he hadn't found her.

Jack and Sally had stayed in contact after he had gone out of the hospital. After that they grew very close and fell in love? Yes, he loved Sally. But in a different way than he loved Rose. Rose had been his first real love and he would never forget her. He couldn't ever forget her. It has been 5 years since he had last seen Rose and there didn't go a day by that he didn't think of her. Her beautiful red hair, her eyes, her smile. Everything about her was perfect in his mind.

He heard Sally coming in the living room. ''Jack, honey, I'm home.'' She shouted.

Jack made his way out of the kitchen and walked up to Sally. ''How was it at the beach?'' He took her in his arms.

''It was really good. I met someone there. A girl named Rose Dawson. Do you know her Jack? Since both of your last names are Dawson.''

Rose Dawson...It couldn't be. No, it couldn't be that she was his Rose. There could be no way that she was alive. He had searched for her everywhere on the ship. Besides her last name had been Dewitt Bukater, of course it could be that she had changed her name to Dawson, but he highly doubted that.

''Jack...do you know her?''

Jack snapped out of his daydream. ''No...no, I don't know her. Never heard of her before.''

Sally smiled at gave him a kiss on his cheek. ''Okay, shall we go eat, then?''

Jack nodded. Walking to the kitchen. His mind still in thoughts about this Rose Dawson. Who was she?


	4. Chapter 4

_April 22, 1917_

...

Rose was getting ready for meeting Sally once again. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling about it. It was not that she didn't trust Sally. No, she seemed like a really nice person. Rose couldn't explain the feeling in her stomach. Something told her there was about to happen something, but she didn't know what.

She really hoped Sally and her would become friends. Rose had lived her life the last few years like Jack had done it. She had visited a couple of places, but because of this, she hadn't really met someone who she could be friends with. Rose hoped that it would be different this time.

...

In the meanwhile Jack was a little nervous. Sally had asked him to come with her and meet this girl. He had said that he didn't want to come, but it seemed like Sally really wanted him to come with her. Since he was going to be her husband he didn't want to upset her.

He felt somewhat nervous about meeting this girl. With her name being Rose Dawson he didn't know what to expect. He was still thinking that it couldn't be his Rose. If it was, why hadn't he found her on the Carpathia? No, everything was going to be fine. He wanted Sally to have a good time, so he would come with her. He promised her he would and with him being a Dawson, it wasn't possible to break a one of them.

''Jack? Are you in there?'' Sally came walking to their bedroom.

''Yes, come in.'' He said.

Sally opened the door. ''Are you ready to go?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I only have to put on my shoes.'' He pointed towards them.

''Okay.'' Sally smiled at him. ''I really appreciate it that you are coming with me Jack...I know that you would rather not come, but I just want you to meet her, that's all.''

''I know, and I don't mind. I would do everything to make you happy, Sally.'' He gently touched her cheek.

''I love you, Jack.''

''I love you, too.'' Sally pulled Jack in a hug. Sometimes it still felt weird to say those words to someone who was not Rose. Sometimes it felt like he was betraying Rose with saying this to someone else. He regret not telling Rose that he loved her. Rose had said to him that he loved her, but he hadn't answered with an 'I love you, too.' afraid that she might die.

Sally pulled away from the hug. ''Are you putting these shoes on, or what?'' She teased him.

Jack laughed. ''I will put them on.'' He winked.

Once he was done, they left the house and went to the beach. Neither of them knowing what was going to happen.

...

Rose was already at the beach, waiting for Sally to come. She was sitting at the bench. It was a warm day and the sun was shining brightly. She still had that strange feeling in her stomach, but it had already fainted a little. She hoped Sally would come soon. She hadn't told her about Jack the last time. She had told Sally that she was sitting on that rock because she had lost someone who was very special to her, but she hadn't said his name. Sally hadn't asked for it either.

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a voice. She couldn't really make out who it was, because of the sun. It was shining in her eyes. She could tell the person wasn't talking to her. When the person came a little closer she could tell that there was two of them. A man and a woman.

''Hello again, Rose.'' Sally said.

When Rose heard Sally's voice she could see her face. She couldn't see who the other person was, though. ''Hey Sally. Nice to see you again.''

''Same here. I brought someone with me. I hope you don't mind.''

''Oh...no, not at all.'' Rose would be happy to make some more friends. She really liked Santa Monica and she hoped she could stay here for a little longer.

Sally smiled. ''Rose, this is my fiancé Jack. Jack this is Rose.''

Rose tensed at the name Jack, but of course it was impossible that this was her Jack. She still couldn't see very well because of the sun, so she held her hand out for him to shake.

She felt him taking her hand and as soon as his hand touched hers, she gasped. It felt so familiar. She looked up now and could now see the face of the person before her clearly. It was Jack. Her Jack. ''Oh my god...'' She put her hand over her mouth. It couldn't be. He is dead. ''You're...you're...'' It was as if she was seeing a ghost. This just couldn't be true.

...

 _Rose, this is my fiancé Jack. Jack this is Rose._

Sally had said this a couple of minutes ago. It was Rose. His Rose. She was alive and standing right before him. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms so badly, but knew that he couldn't, since Sally was standing beside him. It seemed like Rose was having some trouble with seeing him, since the sun was really sharp. She held her hand out like nothing was wrong. Jack decided to just go with it and shake her hand like nothing was wrong.

As soon as he touched her hand he heard Rose gasp. He looked at her and saw Rose looking up at him as if she was seeing a ghost. He heard her mumbling some things. It was obvious that she had thought him dead, too.

He didn't know what to say. He saw that Rose placed her hand over her mouth.

''Do you know her Jack?'' Sally asked him, quite confused. She didn't understand. Jack had told her that he didn't know anyone named Rose Dawson and it seemed like they were both totally in shock.

Jack snapped out of his trance. ''Sorry, what did you say?'' He asked Sally.

''I asked you, if you know Rose?'' Sally asked once more, quite frustrated with him.

''I thought I didn't, but...'' He looked away and his eyes were on Rose again.

''But what?'' Sally turned to Rose. ''Rose, do you know Jack?''

Rose slightly nodded. ''He...he is...''

''He is what? Can one of you please tell me what's going on? Is there something I don't know about?''

Jack sighed. ''Maybe...maybe we should do this at home, Sally.''

''Al right. But I want Rose to come with us, since she seems to be quite in shock.''

The three of them quitly walked back to the house of Jack and Sally.

...

Once they were inside Jack walked towards the couch and sat on it. He looked at the girls who were standing before him. What was he going to do? He knew he still loved Rose more than anything, but he was already engaged to Sally. It was so complicated right now.

''What is going on here?'' Sally demanded to know.

''Maybe you should sit down for this, Sally.'' Jack said. He then looked over to where Rose was standing. She must be feeling so uncomfortable. ''You can sit anywhere you like, Rose. Grab a chair or something.''

Rose did as she was told and sat on a chair.

''What is it, Jack?'' Sally asked for the hundredth time.

''I...I...Rose...she is the girl I met on the Titanic.''

Sally gasped. It was like a slap in her face. This was the girl Jack had been in love with. This was the girl Jack had been searching for on the Carpathia. Sally didn't know if Jack was still in love with her, but at the way he looked at her, it seemed like he still was. ''Rose is the girl you've been looking for on the Carpathia?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes.''

It was silent for a couple of minutes. All of them thinking what they were going to do.

Finally Rose spoke up, wanting to talk to Jack in private. ''Jack...''

Jack looked up at her. Surprised she was talking to him.

''Can I talk to you?''

''Yes, of course you can.''

''Private?'' This conversation did remind Rose of the time she had gone down to steerage to talk to Jack.

Jack looked at Sally. ''Is this okay with you?''

Sally slightly nodded. ''I understand that you two need some time to talk about things. I'll be in the bedroom.''

Jack smiled at her. ''Okay.''

Once Sally was gone Rose spoke up again. ''It's really you...''

Jack smiled. ''It's really you.''

Jack stood up from his place and walked over to Rose. He grabbed her hand, causing Rose to stand up. They looked in each others eyes. Finally Rose couldn't take it anymore. The person who she thought was dead for five years, was standing right before her. Alive. She allowed herself to fall in his arms. ''Oh...Jack...I missed you so much.''

Jack placed his arms around her. Loving the feeling of her body against his. ''I missed you, too.''

When Rose pulled away she tried to kiss him. Jack wanted this too, but knew he should not do it. ''I can't...''

Rose looked a little confused. ''What...why not?''

Jack looked her in her eyes. ''It's not that I don't want to, Rose. It's just that I can't. I can't kiss you.''

Rose got tears in her eyes. What had changed since the last time she saw him? ''Why not?''

He sighed. '''Sally told you already Rose, but...I'm engaged. I'm going to marry Sally.''

That was it. That was the moment she thought she would lose it. Her Jack was going to marry someone else. Someone that wasn't her. How could he do that? Didn't he love her the way she loved him? Was she nothing to him? She couldn't take it anymore, it became too overwhelming. That's why she ran away.

''Rose!'' She heard Jack yelling behind her, but she didn't stop running.

Once she was home she let herself fall onto her bed and that's where she cried everything out. All the pain from the past five years where she had to live without her beautiful Jack. And now that she had found him again, she heard he was going to marry someone else. She cried untill she couldn't anymore and waited for sleep to come.

 _What did you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was standing in the living room, not knowing what to do. His mind was saying that he should stay here with Sally, since she was the one he was going to marry, but his heart was telling him to go after Rose. He had thought that she was dead and now he had found her again, 5 years later. He felt that he should talk about Sally with Rose, trying to explain what had happened in those 5 years.

Sally had heard that Rose had gone away. She decided to go into the living room and see how Jack was holding up. ''Jack?''

Jack looked up, seeing that Sally was coming in. He sadly smiled at her.

Sally walked over to him. ''Hey, what happened?'' She didn't put an arm around him, unsure how he was going to react to this.

''She ran away...'' Jack said.

Sally noticed how sad he had become. ''What...why?''

Jack walked over to the chair Rose had sat on and sat on it. ''I...I told her...that...that I was going to marry you...that we are engaged. After that she...she began to cry and ran away. I tried to call her back, but she didn't react to it.''

Sally came a little closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry, but actually I don't think that it's very strange that she did that...''

Jack looked up at her, quite confused. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean that...that she was probably still in love with you. How would you react if I told you I'm in love with someone else? That's kind of the same thing.''

''I...I would probably react the same way she did...'' Jack said. He still didn't know what she was saying. ''What are you trying to tell me, Sally?''

''I say that maybe you should go after her and explain some of it to her. It probably sounds a little weird to hear that coming from me, but you both thought the other was dead, so you should at least get the chance to talk about some things.''

Jack smiled at her. He was glad that Sally understood him. ''Thank you, Sally. I think it would be good to talk to her.''

''Great. But remember, you are my fiancé.''

Jack laughed. ''I know and I love you.''

''I love you too, Jack.''

Jack slowly leant in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart Jack said. ''I don't know how long this is going to take, but I promise I will be home by the end of the evening.''

''Alright, Jack. Bye.''

Jack waved at her and walked out of the door. He sure was glad that Sally understood him so well. It reminded him why he had asked Sally to marry him in the first place. She never did not trust him. This was a reason for him to not do something with Rose.

...

Rose woke up from a light sleep. She couldn't sleep very well and if she was asleep she would dream about Jack. She had been so happy to see him once again, only to find him engaged to someone else. She wondered if Jack's love for her had been real. If he had felt the same way about her as she felt about him. She knew for sure she still loved him more than anything.

She was deep in thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. It was the middle of the day, she wondered who it could be. She walked over to her door and slowly opened it. When she saw who it was her eyes went wide. ''Jack?''

He smiled. ''Can I come in, please?''

Rose hadn't expected him to come after her, but after all it was Jack. Of course he would. She nodded and moved aside.

Jack walked past her and waited for her untill she had closed the door.

''What are you doing here Jack?''

''I wanted to talk to you. I saw you running away and I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''Well...I'm fine, thanks.'' There fell an awkward silence between them untill Rose asked ''How did you know I lived here?''

''I asked some people if they knew a Rose Dawson living here in this town.''

Rose nodded. ''Okay...so...do you want to tell me something else, or...?''

''Actually yes. Rose, I want to explain about everything. How I met Sally and why I asked her to marry me.''

Rose tensed up. ''I don't think I want to know, Jack.''

Jack shook his head. ''No, you deserve an explanation, since...well...you know.''

''Okay...you can sit on the couch or something.''

Jack did as he was told and sat down. ''Well...I woke up in a hospital bed after the sinking on April 17th, 1912. Sally was a nurse on the Carpathia and she took care of all the Titanic survivors there.''

Rose her eyes went wide. ''You...you were on the Carpathia, too?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I was. I asked Sally for a survivorslist to see if you were alive. When she came back with the list I looked on it, but you weren't on it Rose. I was so sad, but Sally convinced me that not all the survivors were on the list yet. I got hope, so the first thing I did the next day was looking for you on the whole ship, but I didn't find you. I didn't find you, Rose.''

Rose had tears in her eyes. ''Oh my god...I was on steerage deck the whole time. I didn't want Cal to find me, so I kept hiding all the time. I didn't even ask for the survivorslist. I thought you were dead Jack. I let your hand go in the North Atlantic.'' Rose cried.

Jack stood up and walked over to her place. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. ''Sshh Rose...It doesn't matter. You couldn't know.''

Rose shook her head. ''It does matter, Jack. If I looked harder for you, maybe we would have been together.'' She pushed her head deeper in Jack's chest. For this one moment she felt safe again.

Jack didn't know how to react to that. He didn't want to upset her, but that just couldn't be reality anymore. However he was curious about something else. ''So...Rose Dawson?''

Rose looked up at him and nodded. ''An officer came to me and asked me for my name. I knew I wasn't Rose Dewitt Bukater anymore, so there was only one name I could say and that was yours. I hope you don't mind, Jack, but I felt like I was a new woman. A new woman called Rose Dawson.''

Jack smiled. ''I'm not mad, Rose. I feel honoured that you took my last name. Are you still going to keep it, now you know I'm alive?''

''Well...I'm planning to, if that's alright with you. I'm Rose Dawson, the woman that loved Jack Dawson and always will love him.''

''Rose...''

''Didn't you love me Jack? Was it so easy for you to just love someone else? I mean...when I said to that officer my name was Rose Dawson I meant it. After that I promised you again I was going to fullfill that promise you made me make. I wanted to do it for you, because I love you. That way I would always carry you with me.''

Jack had tears in his eyes at this moment. ''Rose...I can say...even if I didn't say it to you before, that I loved you with my whole heart. I had never loved anyone the way I loved you.''

''Do you still love me Jack?'' She regretted that question as soon as she had asked it. ''I understand if you don't want to answer that.''

''I do, Rose. I still love you and I will never stop loving you. You were my first real love...but...but it just can't anymore. I'm going to marry Sally, Rose. We just can't start where we left off. It wouldn't be fair to Sally.''

Rose nodded. ''I understand, Jack. When was it that you fell in love with her?'' It really hurt Rose to say this to Jack, but now that she knew some more of the story, she could talk a little bit better about it.

''I don't know...I just did. The same way as it went with us. She was there for me when I had hard times to go through. It just came naturally. At first I was scared to love her. It felt like I was betraying you in some way. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought I had to do the same thing I wanted you to do.''

''You are a wonderful person, Jack. I love you. I know I shouldn't say that, since you are going to marry someone else, but I want you to know that I will never stop loving you. No matter what.''

''I know, Rose. I'm sure glad you did escape of Hockley on the Carpathia.''

Rose laughed slightly. ''Me too. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I had to go back into that world. It would kill me, literally.''

''You're free, Rose. You can do whatever you want to do now. The world is laying right before you.''

''I know, but I want to stay here. It's where you are. Even if we can't be lovers anymore, I still want to be a great friend of you.'' Rose looked at Jack. ''Is that alright with you?''

Jack smiled. ''Of course it is. I'm glad we worked things out, Rose. We still can go on some adventures together, you know. Going on the rollercoaster and drinking cheap beer.'' He winked.

Rose laughed. ''I would like that.'' She leant back into his arms again. Feeling safe and a little bit happier than before.

''Me too, Rose. Me too.'' Jack said. He was happy that he had found Rose. He knew he wanted her in his life. Rose was obviously still deeply in love with him as he was still deeply in love with her. Deep inside he knew he couldn't love Sally as much as he loved Rose. He didn't know what he would do if those feeling would rise up even more. But for now he was just happy to be in her presence.

 _This story isn't ending anytime soon;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_May 6, 1912_

 _..._

About two weeks later Jack was thinking about doing something with Rose. Something they had talked about when they were on the Titanic. He didn't know how he should tell Sally that he wanted to do something with Rose. He didn't know if she would let him, since he and Rose had been lovers once. He would understand if she wouldn't like it. If it was that way, he just had to figure out another way to go to Rose. He wanted to know how she was doing, since he hadn't seen her the last two weeks. Jack had told Sally what he had talked about with Rose. He had also told her that Rose was still in love with him. Sally hadn't been too happy about this and had said that he shouldn't spend too much time with her.

Sally had gone to the stores to get some new clothes. Just as Jack was about to make breakfast ready, he heard a door going open. Sally walked in the house and put the bags beside her. She looked at him. ''Why are you standing there?''

Jack blinked a few times. ''Oh..just...thinking about some things.''

''You seem to be thinking a lot lately, Jack. What is it? Is there something you want to talk about?''

''Well...yes...actually there is.'' Jack said, quite unsure how he was going to ask her. ''Maybe we should sit first.''

Sally nodded. ''Okay...'' She had a feeling what he was about to say. She hoped she would be wrong. Jack had been thinking a lot this last week and she had a good idea about who. ''Go ahead.''

''I was thinking that maybe I should go over to Rose today and see how she is doing. It's been a while since I have last seen her and since she doesn't know anyone in this town, I thought that maybe I could do something with her.'' Jack decided to just say it to Sally.

Sally didn't know how to react to this. To be honest, she didn't really like it that Jack would want to spend time with Rose. ''Well...to be honest, I don't think it's a very good idea to do that. She is still in love with you, Jack. Maybe she will try to kiss you or something.''

Jack shook his head. ''No...Rose is not like that. She knows I'm going to marry you. She isn't the kind of person to interfere into something like that.''

''Are you sure about that? I don't want to lose you, Jack. I know it's hard for her that you are going to marry me now, but I'm scared that I'll lose you to her.'' Sally sobbed.

Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her body. ''Hey, Sally. That's not going to happen. I told Rose that what we had together is over. I told her I'm in love with you now.''

Sally looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes. ''I trust you, Jack. I just don't know if I can trust her.''

''I can tell you, that you can trust her. She won't try anything. Trust me.''

Sally nodded. ''Okay...'' She leant her head in his chest.

Jack placed his hand over her hair. ''If you don't want me to go, I'll not go, Sally.''

She shook her head. ''No, I think it's best if you go. Just...tell me what you did when you are back.''

Jack smiled. ''Of course I will.'' He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked over to the kitchen.

''What do you think you are going to do?'' Sally walked behind him.

''I think I'll take her out on a picknick and then I'll ask her how she is doing.'' He was packing some food in a bag.

''Okay, I'll see you soon, then.'' Sally smiled at him. ''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

With that said Jack walked out of the house and went over to Rose her house.

...

For the past two weeks Rose had done nothing but sit and read in her house. She didn't know why, but Jack hadn't come anymore after they had talked. She thought things had been clearer between them, but apparently they weren't. Jack hadn't come to her house once those past two weeks. She didn't know what to think. Maybe Jack hadn't been able to come to her, since Sally was with him? She really had no idea. She had been so sad that Jack was going to marry someone else, but just the fact he was alive made her feel a little more happy. He had said to her that he wanted to do fun things with her, but it didn't come to that.

Rose thought it would be better if she would go out to the stores and buy some groceries. She didn't have so much in her house anymore. She grabbed her keys and opened the door. She gasped when she saw who was standing there. Jack. ''Jack? What are you doing here?''

Jack smiled. ''Hey...I thought I'd come by and see how you are doing.''

''Well...I'm fine.'' Rose smiled. ''How are you? Did you tell Sally something about...well...you know.''

Jack nodded. ''I'm good, thanks. And yes, I did. That's why I didn't come to you earlier, Rose. She thought that maybe you would try to kiss me or something, since you are still in love with me.''

Rose her eyes went wide. ''I would never do that. I'll admit that maybe I want to...but I know that is isn't right, because you are engaged.''

''I said that to her, too. After talking a little bit with her she understood. She is okay with it now.''

Rose didn't have a good feeling about it. Somehow she felt that Sally wasn't totally good for Jack. Her Jack. He would always be her Jack, even now, when he was going to marry someone else. She believed that it some way Jack was still in love with her too, but she knew that Jack wasn't the kind of person to just break up with Sally. He couldn't do that.

''So what exactly brings you here, Jack?''

''Well...I thought that maybe we could go out and picknick together.''

Rose her eyes lit up. ''Yes...that would be fun.'' She smiled.

''Okay, shall we go then?'' Jack asked.

She nodded. Happy that he was willing to do something with her. Even if they were just friends.

...

Jack had brought Rose to the pier in Santa Monica. He laid a towel on the sand, so that they could sit on it. He placed all the food on the towel and gave Rose some cheap beer.

''Cheers.'' Jack winked at Rose.

She smiled. ''Cheers.''

They both looked out at the sea, seeing that the sun was setting already. ''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' Rose asked.

Jack nodded. ''Very beautiful. The sea is very peaceful.''

''Yes. I always come here when it's April 15th. A year after the Titanic sank I came here. I wanted to feel closer to you somehow. I remembered what we talked about on board the Titanic and I decided I wanted to go here. To know that you had been here as well, made me feel so much closer to you.'' Rose had tears in her eyes at this moment.

''Rose...I wish I really would have been there with you.'' Jack said. And he meant it with his whole heart.

Rose shook her head. ''I know...but it did not go that way and we can't turn back time. We have to accept it the way it is. I'm just glad you are here with me now, Jack.''

''Me too, Rose. Me too.''

Suddenly Rose remembered something. Something that she had wanted to say for so long. ''Thank you, Jack.''

Jack looked at her, quite confused. ''For what?''

''For saving me that night. You saved me in every way a person can be saved.''

Jack smiled. ''That was no problem, Rose. I want to thank you, too. If we didn't love each other that much, I don't think I would have made it that night. But I did. All thanks to you.''

Rose smiled. She didn't know what to say to that. She looked out over the sea again, when something entered her mind. She got a playful smile on her lips. Jack did notice this. ''What is it?'' He was happy to see her smiling.

''Would you like to go in the sea with me?''

Jack's eyes went wide. He hadn't expect Rose to say something like that. But then again, she had changed. She didn't live under the control of her mother and Cal anymore. ''Okay. I would love to.'' He laughed.

Rose pushed off her shoes and ran to the water. ''Come on, Jack!'' She laughed.

Jack ran after her. ''I'm coming.'' He could still see that fire burning. It was burning brighter than ever. She was free and he loved her for that. She broke free from her old lifestyle.

They ran in the sea together, holding hands. They both went under water with their heads. When they came up again they were totally soaked and wet. They both laughed. ''Oh, Jack. I haven't had this much fun in my entire life.'' Rose swam towards Jack.

He wrapped his arms around her body, under the water. ''I'm glad you are happy, Rose. That fire is still there. I can see it in your eyes.''

Rose became silent. Why did he have to say something like that? It made her love him even more. He was even more handsome now that he was all wet. ''I love you, Jack.''

Jack looked her in her eyes and before he knew it he was kissing her with all the passion he had in him. It seemed like they hadn't been apart those 5 years. It was like their lips were made to kiss each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Rose were still kissing each other breathlessly. Jack was thinking that it wasn't right what he was doing. He knew he loved Rose, but he was still engaged to Sally. He didn't want to betray her by kissing someone else. It wasn't fair to Sally and he wasn't that type of guy. Jack slowly pulled away from their kiss. ''Rose, I...'' Jack shook his head. ''I can't do this. It isn't fair towards Sally.''

Rose nodded. She had to admit that it felt amazing to feel Jack's lips onto hers once again, but she also knew that Jack was still engaged to someone else. ''I understand, Jack. I know that you are still engaged to Sally. It's not right to do this.''

''No, it's not right. I'm glad you understand.'' Jack said. He walked out of the sea and went to the towel which was laying on the sand. ''I think it's for the best if we go home...''

''Are you going to tell Sally about this?'' Rose asked.

Jack looked at Rose. He actually had no idea what he should tell Sally. It wouldn't be fair to not tell her. ''I'm going to tell her. She should know what happened between us.''

''Okay...how do you think she is going to react?''

Jack sighed. ''I don't think she is going to be happy about this, Rose. I kissed you. She already knows that we had a relationship on board the Titanic, so she is probably going to think I want to be with you now.''

''And what do you want? I know I still love you Jack, but...if you want to be with Sally I understand. She is the one you are going to marry and I have to accept that.''

Once again, Jack was reminded why he fell in love with Rose. She wasn't someone who would interfere into something like a relationship. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, but at the same time she respected everyone. ''I don't know what I want Rose. What we had was five years ago. We actually didn't know anything about each other. Can you really call that love?'' As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. He knew he had hurt Rose.

Rose's face turned sad. ''What? Don't you think that what we had was love? It was the strongest feeling I had ever felt for someone. I hadn't experienced anything like that before, Jack. I knew from the moment you took me in your arms at the third class party that you were the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew from then, that you were my soulmate. Didn't you feel the same way about me?'' Rose had tears in her eyes.

Jack walked over to where Rose was standing. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. ''Rose, I know. That was a silly reaction. Of course I loved you. I hadn't felt that way about anyone before, either. It's just so complicated, Rose. I don't what I'm going to do. When I just kissed you I had the same feeling I had on board the Titanic. I longed for that feeling every single day the past five years, Rose. I missed you so bad. You had been my first real love and I couldn't ever forget you. But...now you are here and everything is different. I'm going to marry someone else. I do love her, Rose. I really love Sally.'' Jack said. His voice was also quite emotional. His love for Rose was stronger than ever, but he couldn't give in to those feelings. He first had to talk to Sally.

Rose nodded. ''I know you love Sally. I can see it when you look at her, but...I just thought that maybe you still loved me more than anything. I hoped you still loved me more than anything. When you told me you were going to marry someone else I was so sad, but I was also mad. Mad that I couldn't go on with my life when you could. I couldn't bear the thought of your hands on someone else, Jack. The only thing that made me a little happier was the fact that you were alive and healthy.''

''Oh Rose...I was also so happy that you were alive. I couldn't tell you how happy I was, since Sally was with me, but I was totally in shock, Rose. I thought you were dead for five years.'' Jack pulled Rose into a hug.

''Are you still going to marry Sally, Jack?'' Rose asked.

Jack pulled away from their hug. He looked her in her eyes and shrugged with his shoulders. ''I think Sally and I have to talk about things now, since it's all so complicated.''

Rose nodded. ''I understand. Do you want me to come with you?''

Jack shook his head. '''No...I think I need to go alone. This is my fault and I am the one who should tell her.''

Rose nodded again. They were still standing there with their soaked clothes. Rose felt a shiver go down her body and of course Jack didn't miss this. ''Are you cold?''

''Well...only a little bit. But it's not because it's chilly, but because of the water.'' Rose said.

''Here, take my jacket. It isn't wet.'' He grabbed the jacket from the towel and pulled it around Rose her shoulders. ''Is this better?''

Rose nodded. ''Yes, thank you, Jack.''

''No problem.'' They looked at each other for a second when Jack said, ''Maybe it would be better if we go home now. Do you want me to walk with you?''

Rose shook her head. ''No, I'll be alright.''

''Okay...''

''Will I see you another time?'' Rose asked, hoping he would say that they would see each other another time.

''Well...I don't know how Sally is going to react to this, so you have to wait, I guess.''

''Okay.''

''I'll visit you as soon as possible, okay?''

Rose nodded once again and then they both took different paths.

...

When Jack got home he didn't know how he should tell Sally that he kissed Rose. He opened the door and walked into the house. ''Sally, I'm home.''

Sally walked out of the kitchen and went over to Jack. ''Hey, how was your day?''

''It was fun...but...I have something to tell you...''

Sally looked at him. Her eyes going over his body. She began to laugh. ''Yes, you sure do. You are all wet. Why is that?''

Jack looked at his clothes. He had totally forgot about that. But maybe it would be a little easier to tell Sally that he kissed Rose now. ''Well...'' Jack walked into the living room.

''What is it, Jack? Why are you so nervous?'' Sally asked. She didn't understand why Jack was so tense.

''Rose and I went to the beach and she asked me if I wanted to go into the sea with her. Well...that's what we did and now I'm totally wet.''

Sally smiled. ''Okay...but why are you acting so weird? Did something happen?''

''I...She...She told me she still loves me. I know you already knew that, but when she said that, I just realised how much I still love her, too. I realised how I missed her those past five years. It was so hard to live without her Sally. She was my first real love and I could never forget how much I loved her...and...and that's why I kissed her. I'm sorry Sally.''

 _A small cliffhanger... I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	8. Chapter 8

Sally just looked at Jack as if he had slapped her in the face. She didn't what to say. He had kissed Rose. Rose. The woman who he was in love with on the Titanic. Jack had just told her he is still in love with Rose. She didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him.

''Sally...? I'm sorry.''

Sally snapped out of her thoughts. ''You're sorry? Of course you are not sorry. You just told me that you still love her.''

Jack nodded. ''Yes...I do. I am still in love with her...and I always will be.''

''If you were so in love with her the whole time, why did you ask me to marry you? Why, Jack?'' Sally asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Because...because I do love you, Sally. But maybe in a different way.''

''What do you mean maybe in a different way?''

Jack sighed. ''I mean that...that I do love you, but the whole time I was with you, I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. She was my first, real love Sally. I never knew what happened to her that night and that was what scared me most of all. Thinking that she could be somewhere on this world. Alone. I couldn't...I didn't want to think about that, because I know it wasn't right to think about someone else when I was with you. Rose and I were supposed to make our lived count together. And I asked you to marry me, because I knew you loved me and maybe that way I could get my mind off of Rose.'' As soon as he had said the last sentence, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Sally's eyes went wide. ''Are you saying you used me?! Just to get your thoughts off of Rose?''

''No! No, of course not. I'm saying that I really do love you, Sally. But Rose...she is my soulmate. We belong together.''

''And why did it never enter your mind earlier? Why did you two have to kiss for that?''

''Of course it entered my mind earlier, but I just didn't want to give in to those feelings. It wouldn't be fair towards you.''

''But after this kiss you could give in to those feelings? I don't understand you, Jack. What is it that makes you love her more?''

Jack shook his head. ''I just knew that I had to tell you that Rose and I kissed. It was the least I could do. And as I said, she was my first, real love Sally. I just couldn't forget about her. And when I saw she was alive I just didn't know what to think or say. I was shocked.''

Sally sat on the chair which was standing next to her. The silence between them was uncomfortable, but Sally didn't know what there was to say anymore.

''I really hope you will find your one true love some day too, Sally. You deserve it. You are a wonderful person. I know you thought I was the one for you, but...I don't think I am...I belong with Rose and you...you belong with someone who thinks you are the most beautiful and most special person in the world. And believe me, that someone is there for you. You just have to wait for it, Sally. I met Rose when I least expected it. I really think you will find your soulmate when the time is ready. You'll see.'' Jack said.

Sally smiled at Jack. She knew he was right. She could see how much Jack loved Rose when he looked at her. She would find her someone, too, one day. She just had to wait, like Jack said. She knew she should let Jack go. She knew she could do that because she loved him. He deserved happiness.

''I...I think you are right, Jack.'' Sally looked up at him. ''I still love you, but because of that I can let you go. I know you and Rose belong together. I can see you love her when you look at her. I am not the person who will stand in the way of something like that.''

Jack smiled. ''Don't forget, Sally. You can always come to me if you are having any kind of problems. I'll be there for you, always. Remember that. Alright?''

Sally nodded. ''I will, Jack. Thank you. You can go to Rose now if you want. Tell her you want to be with her.''

''You sure?'' Jack asked.

''Yes, I am. I want to see you happy, Jack. And I know you are if you are with her.''

''That means a lot, Sally.'' Jack smiled.

Sally stood up from the chair and pulled Jack in a hug. ''We're still friends, right?''

''Of course we are, we always will be.'' Jack pulled away from their hug and kissed her one last time on her forehead.

''You can go pack up your things later. Go to Rose now first.''

Jack nodded. ''Okay, thank you.''

Jack walked over to the door and opened it when Sally remembered something. ''Jack, wait!''

Jack turned around and looked at her. ''What is it?''

Sally looked down at her left hand. She touched the ring Jack gave her when he had asked her to marry him. She took it off and gave it back to Jack. ''Here, take it. Give it to Rose.''

Jack smiled once more. ''Thanks, Sally. Are you sure you want Rose to have it?''

Sally nodded. ''Yes, totally. Now go, make your lives count together.'' She smiled.

''Okay.'' Jack walked out of the door on his way to Rose. His one and true love.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack couldn't get to Rose her house fast enough. He wanted to tell her how he wanted to be with her. That she had always been his only true love. He knocked on her door when he got there. It didn't take long for Rose to open the door. She looked surprised when she saw that is was Jack standing before her. ''Jack?''

Jack looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. ''Rose...'' He smiled.

''What are you doing here? Did you talk with Sally?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I did...I'll tel you about it, but can I come in?'' He asked, thinking that it would be better to talk inside the house.

''Of course.'' Rose moved aside and let Jack in. ''Make yourself at home.'' She smiled.

Jack looked at her lips. How he wanted to kiss them. The kiss they had shared in the sea was the kind of kiss he had longed for those past 5 years. He thought he would never be able to kiss her again...but now he could. If Rose still wanted him. That was the first time he thought about that. Maybe Rose didn't want him anymore, because he couldn't choose between her and Sally. Maybe she would be done with him. He didn't hope so.

Rose had gone over to the couch and sat on it. ''You can sit as well, Jack.''

Jack looked around the room. There was nothing else to sit on but the couch, so he decided to sit next to Rose. Which he didn't mind. He picked her hands up and hold them in his. Rose hadn't been expecting this because she looked at him with some confusion in her eyes. ''Jack...?''

''Rose, I...I told Sally that we kissed each other.'' He looked her in her eyes.

Rose didn't know how to react to that. Why was Jack holding her hands? What was he saying with that? Did he want to be with her again? Was Sally mad at her for kissing Jack? She had so much questions, but nothing would come out. She just waited for Jack to go on with talking, which he did.

''First she said nothing, but then she became really mad at me. I told her that I do love her, but in a different way than I love you...'' Jack stopped with talking for a while and looked at Rose her face.

Rose got a small smile on her face. Was Jack saying what she hoped he was saying?

''I told her that whenever I was with her, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never knew what happened to you, Rose, after the sinking. There could be a possibility that you were still alive somewhere, because I didn't know what happened to you. When I came out of the water you were already gone, Rose. That was what scared me the most. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind of me marrying Sally when I knew that you could be somewhere in this world on a different place.''

''Oh, Jack...''

''I also told her that we were supposed to make our lives count together. I said to her that I asked her to marry me, because maybe it would get my mind off of you a little bit...she of course thought that I had used her this whole time, but that really is not true. I did love her, but I told her that you are my soulmate, Rose and that she would find her soulmate probably too, one day. After that she understood me.''

Rose had tears in her eyes. Not believing the fact that Jack would come back to her. ''So...are you saying that...that you have chosen me?''

Jack nodded. ''I love you, Rose. I always did.'' Jack smiled.

Rose gasped. This was the first time he really said that he loved her. He had said to her that he had loved her on the Titanic, but not that he still loved her right now. But he did...he did love her this whole time. She looked at his lips and then back to his eyes. Jack had the most beautiful eyes in the world. She could look into them the whole day and still not getting tired of them.

Jack saw her looking to his lips and did something that he wanted to do the whole time since he got here. Slowly he leant in to kiss her.

When Rose felt his lips upon hers, she felt an electric shot going through her body. His lips tasted of the sun and of cigarettes. He was being so gentle with her. It was amazing. It was even better than the kiss they shared in the water. It had felt wrong in the water, because Jack was still with Sally, but now if felt right. Very right. It felt like they were sharing their first kiss again.

Jack was the first one to pull away. He looked in her eyes to see any doubts, but he couldn't find anything. She just looked very happy. ''Are you happy, Rose?''

Rose nodded. ''Yes, I am truly happy right now. I've never felt like this again, since our first kiss on the Titanic. I love you, Jack.'' She smiled.

''That's good.'' Jack smiled as well. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and laid back on the couch with Rose in his arms.

''Jack? Can I ask you something?''

''Of course you can, sweetie.''

Rose felt warmth going through her body when he called her that. She had waited for this moment 5 years long. She had even thought about when she thought Jack had been dead. ''Are you...are you going to find your own place now, or...?''

''Or what?'' Jack asked.

''Or do you want to live with me?'' Rose asked carefully.

Jack smiled. ''What do you want? Do you want me to live with you?''

They both still laid on the couch with Rose on top of Jack. She tilted herself up with her arms on his chest. ''Of course I want you to live with me, Jack. I love you and I want to spend each day with you. Do you want that with me, too?''

Again he saw how much Rose loved him. Her eyes were full of love for him and it made him feel things he didn't know he could feel. He slightly nodded. ''Yes, I want to live with you too, Rose. Tomorrow I'm going back to Sally and pack up my things. Then I'll bring them over at your place.''

''Our place.'' Rose corrected him with a smile.

Jack lauged. ''Our place.'' He repeated her. ''I'm so glad we are back together again, Rose. It was so difficult to live without you these 5 years.''

''It was hard without you, too. The first whole year after Titanic I cried myself to sleep. I just wanted to feel your arms around me so badly. I thought it would never come true anymore.''

''Oh, Rose...I wish I could've been there for you.''

''I know you would.'' Rose smiled. ''But it doesn't matter now anymore, because we have each other again.

''Exactly.'' Jack wanted to ask Rose where she had been when a boat had came for him. ''How...how did you survive, Rose? What happened to you?''

''A boat came back...I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dead after trying a couple of times. I wanted to die with you right there, but then I remembered the promise you let me make. I released your hand from mine and swam towards the man with the whistle. The boat came back with me and so I was on the Carpathia.'' Rose shook her head. ''Maybe if I would have tried to wake you up harder, we didn't have to spend all those years apart.''

''Don't Rose. Maybe if you would not have let go of my hand we would have both died. It didn't happen because you had decided to go on. Because of that I felt water surrounding my head and woke up somehow. It was all for the best. You were very brave Rose. Your fire was there again at that moment. I love you so much because of it.''

Rose smiled. ''It seems like we had to be apart for some time, just to be happy again after 5 years. It was like fate had this plan for us.''

''Maybe.'' Jack said. He sighed and pulled Rose even closer to his chest. He then remembered something. The ring Sally gave him back. She had said that he should give it to Rose. ''Rose...I want to ask you something.''

''Yes, Jack?'' Rose looked up at him again.

Jack took the ring out of his pocket. ''I gave Sally this ring for the engagement. She gave it back to me since we are not going to marry each other anymore, but...she said to me I should give it to you.''

Rose gasped. She hadn't been expecting this and surely not from Sally. Rose had thought that she would have been extremely mad with her. ''Wasn't she mad at me for kissing you?''

''I told her that you didn't kiss me. I started kissing you, not the other way around. And once I had told her why I kissed you, she understood. So no, I don't think she was very mad.''

''That's actually very nice of her.'' Rose said with a smile on her face.

Jack nodded. ''Sally is a great person. One day she will find her true love, too.''

''You're right.''

''But...I wasn't done with my question yet.'' He smiled a little nervous. He gently pulled Rose of his chest and took her hands in his. He stood up and let Rose do the same. ''Rose Dawson.'' Jack remembered she had changed her name to his. He felt so honoured because of this, but he wanted it to be her official name. He wanted to marry Rose.

''I know we are just back with each other again and that we probably have a lot to learn about each other, but I can't deny those strong feelings for you. I'm in love with you, Rose. I don't think I can't live a day without you again. You're my best friend, my lover and my soulmate.'' Jack went down on one knee and asked. ''Do you want to marry me?'' Jack asked her.

Rose gasped. ''Oh my god...Jack...yes...yes, I'll marry you! Of course I want that. This has been my dream since the Titanic.'' She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Jack laughed and put the ring on her finger. He stood up again and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''I love you, Rose.''

''I love you too, Jack.'' She leant in and kissed him on his lips. Finally she was with him again. They were totally in love with each other again and she promised to herself she would never cause him any pain.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Rose woke up on top of Jack. When she saw Jack an instant smile came upon her face. His arms were tightly wrapped around her body. Rose felt so comforted in his strong arms. After Jack had asked her to marry him they had gone straight to her bedroom. They were both tired and had fallen asleep holding each other. When she was with Jack, she felt like she was the most special girl in the whole world.

She laid her head back upon his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. At some point she felt like she was sorry for Sally, but on the other hand she was glad that Jack had chosen for her. She didn't have to hold back anymore when she felt the urge to kiss him. She could do that because she hold his heart again. It was not that she didn't hold his heart when he was with Sally, but it felt different this way.

Rose heard Jack yawn. She looked up to see his face and saw that he had opened his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

''Good morning, Jack.'' Rose smiled.

Before Jack got the chance to say the same to Rose, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

When Rose broke away from the kiss, Jack began to laugh. ''Well, that certainly is a good morning.''

Rose leant on her shoulders as she looked at him. Jack was caressing her hear and put it behind her ears. ''You're beautiful, Rose.'' Jack said.

Rose started to blush. Nobody had ever called her beautiful, but of course, Jack would. They were so in love with each other. She sighed. ''I still can't believe you chose for me, Jack.''

''I would do it again if I had to, Rose. I just couldn't let you go again. I lost you once, I wouldn't let that happen again. I've never stopped loving you in all those years, Rose. Not once.''

''Me neither, Jack. Me neither.'' Rose shook her head.

''Did you…Did you ever…had a relationship with another guy?'' Jack asked carefully.

Rose shook her head instantly. ''No, never. I couldn't, Jack. I just couldn't. I knew that I made a promise to you, but it was just too soon… There was this one time… No, never mind.''

Jack looked her in her eyes. ''Tell me Rose, I want to know. I want to know what you've been through the past years.''

Rose hesitated for a while. ''There…There was this one time that I went to a pub. One guy came to me and we talked a little bit. He asked me to dance. He looked like a nice guy, so I accepted it. But when I was in his arms, I just…I couldn't do it. All the time I was thinking about you. About how you danced with me on the Titanic. I knew then that I would never stop loving you.''

''Oh, Rose…I'm so sorry. It must've been so hard for you when you heard that I was about to marry Sally.''

Rose nodded. ''It was…but that's all in the past now, Jack. We found each other again and I love you so much.''

''I love you too, Rose.'' Jack leaned forward and kissed her long and deep.

After the kiss Rose had come up with an idea. ''Jack?'' Her eyes sparkled.

Jack smiled. ''What is it, sweetie?''

''I thought that maybe we could ride horses today, right in the surf. Like we talked about. Do you like that? If you don't, we can do something else, but I just thought that maybe…'' Jack put a finger on her lips.

Jack laughed. ''That's alright, Rose. I would love to do that.''

Rose nodded and smiled. ''Okay.''

Rose hadn't talked to so much people the past five years. Most of the time she was travelling, so she hadn't really made any friends. Because of this she was still a little bit used to what her mother and Cal thought. They did never like her thoughts…but Jack did. He respected her for who she was and he was willing to do everything for her.

''I'm sorry, I'm still not totally used to the fact that I can say what I want when I'm with you. That my thoughts will not be laughed at.'' Rose sighed.

Jack instantly felt sorry for her again and his face turned sad. ''Was it for you like that with…you know…your mother and Cal?''

Rose nodded.

Jack wrapped her up in his arms again. ''I'll never do that to you, Rose. I'll always respect you in every way.''

Rose looked in his eyes and saw that he meant every word he said. She was so glad that they had found each other again. There had been some good times when she had been travelling. She had seen beautiful places which she will never forget. But in her mind she was always thinking about how it would have been if Jack had been right there with her.

Jack disturbed her thoughts. ''Shall we go out of bed, then and get ready for the day?''

''Okay.'' Rose said.

Jack kissed Rose her nose and went out of bed. Rose did the same. Jack took off his pyjamas and showed off his muscular body. Rose was wondering about how it would be to make love to him again. She had thought about it the night before, but she had sensed that he was tired, so they had gone straight to bed.

When they were almost done with getting ready, Rose had some difficulties with her dress. ''Jack, could you button this up for me?'' She asked a little bit shy.

Jack turned around and smiled. ''Of course.''

He walked over to Rose and started buttoning up her dress. When he was done his put his arms around her. ''I love you, Rose.'' He whispered in her ear.

Rose sighed happily and leaned in his embrace. She was so happy to hear Jack say those words. ''I love you too.''

…

Once they were out of the house Rose thought about something. ''Jack…?''

Jack turned his face to her. ''Yes?''

''What…What happened to Fabrizio after the sinking, if you don't mind me asking?''

Jack's face turned sad in an instant. ''He wasn't on the survivors list and I haven't seen or heard from him since five years ago. He died on that night, Rose and it was all because of me. I insisted on winning those tickets for the ship. He didn't even want to play poker that day.''

''Oh Jack, I'm so sorry for your loss. I don't know what to say.''

Jack shook his head. ''Fabrizio was my best friend. I know he wouldn't want me to be sad about him. He wants me to be happy of our memories together. Maybe he sent you back to me. Maybe it was him. Maybe it was because of him that we are back together again.''

Rose nodded. ''Maybe it is.''

The rest of the was in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Both thinking about Fabrizio and how lucky they were to be in each other presence again.


	11. Chapter 11

They were still walking, hand in hand, when Jack thought of something.

''Oh, I totally forgot.'' He slapped his hand against his forehead.

Rose looked at him with a confused expression on her face. ''What do you mean, Jack?''

''I told Sally I was going back to her today to pack up my things.'' Jack explained.

Rose nodded. ''Oh, alright. That's okay. Do you want to do it right now?'' She asked.

''If that's okay with you. Then we'll have time to ride the horses tonight, when the sun is setting. You'll see it's so much more beautiful then.'' Jack smiled.

''Okay.'' Rose smiled back at him. ''Do you want me to come with you, or should I go back to our place.'' She asked. Her eyes started sparkling at the thought that Jack now lived with her.

''You can come with me if you want.''

''Don't you think Sally would mind?'' Rose asked, still quite unsure about how Sally was going to react once she saw her.

Jack shook his head. ''I don't think so, Rose…but if she does, remember that I'm right by your side, okay?''

Rose nodded. She still couldn't get over the fact how sweet he was with her. He was always making sure she was feeling alright and he would never do something to make her feel unwanted or uncomfortable.

They walked over to Sally's place together while holding hands. In the meanwhile Rose was getting a little nervous. What if Sally would be really mad if she saw her? Jack said she wasn't, but still, Rose wasn't sure about it. The closer they got to Sally's place, the more nervous she got. Jack must have sensed something because he stopped walking.

''Everything's going to be alright, Rose. Don't worry.''

Rose looked worried. ''I want to believe you Jack, but what if she is going to be really mad? I know that I couldn't take it when I found out you were going to marry someone else. Maybe she changed her mind over the night.''

Jack sighed. ''Rose, if that's the case, we'll be gone as soon as we came. Don't you worry so much. I'm with you, okay?''

Rose nodded, feeling a little better. Jack always knew how to cheer her up in some kind of way. He would never fail in that.

''Come on.'' Jack started to walk again. ''We're almost there.''

When they arrived Jack decided to knock on the door. He still had the key, but he decided to just knock, because this wasn't his house anymore. After some time of waiting, Sally opened the door. She smiled a little when she saw Jack and Rose standing there.

''Hi.'' She said.

''Hey, Sally.'' Jack said. ''I actually came to pick up my stuff.'' He explained.

Sally nodded. ''Oh, yeah. That's right. I already packed some things for you up yesterday, so there's only a few things left.''

Jack looked grateful at her. ''Thank you.''

Sally just smiled at him.

''Well, then I'll go upstairs now. Will you two be alright here with each other?'' Jack asked. He looked at Rose to see if there were any doubts in her eyes.

''Yeah, sure.'' Sally said. Rose just nodded at him.

Jack went upstairs and Sally and Rose were alone in the living room.

Sally saw her old engagement ring which she had given back to Jack when they broke up. ''So…'' Sally began.

Rose looked up at her, not quite sure how to react.

''I see Jack gave you the ring.'' Sally pointed at Rose's finger.

Rose looked down at her left hand. She didn't know if there was a tone in Sally's voice or not, so Rose tried change the subject a bit.

''Yeah, I hope you don't mind…Nice house by the way.'' Rose said.

Sally smiled a little bit. ''Rose, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything. I accept that you make Jack very happy. It's okay. It really is.''

Rose smiled back. ''That means so much to me, Sally. You have no idea. I would have understand if you were really mad at me or something.''

Sally shrugged. ''Well…at first I thought I was, but later I could actually only think of the fact that you make Jack happy. And who am I to stand in the way of something like that?''

''But…you were engaged to him, didn't you want him for yourself?'' Rose asked, not really sure if this was alright to ask.

''Like I said, at first I did, but Jack told me about you guys on the Titanic. And when I saw the way he still looked at you, I could already tell that he was still in love with you.'' Sally said.

''That's really kind and nice of you. I don't know what to say, but…I really appreciate it, Sally. I really do.''

''You seem like a nice person as well, Rose. And I can also see how Jack and you are soulmates. I could see Jack was not my soulmate when I saw him with you.''

''You are going to find your true love as well, Sally. It'll come at a time you will least expect it, but you are going to find it. You have a kind and open heart. You deserve your soulmate more than anyone else.''

Sally and Rose just smiled at each other and then Sally pulled Rose in for a hug. ''Take care of him, Rose.'' Sally said to her. ''I will, I love him.'' Rose told her. Sally nodded. ''I know you do, I know you do.''

Jack was standing in the door opening, seeing Sally and Rose making peace with each other. He was so lucky. Sally may not be his fiancé anymore, but she became a great friend. To Rose and to himself. He was also very lucky to find Rose again and to be able to spend the rest of his life with her. He promised himself he is going to love her until death tears them apart and even beyond that.


	12. Chapter 12

After Jack and Rose had packed Jack's things at Sally her house, they had brought them to their home. Rose was still happy that Jack was moving in with her. She had never thought that this day would come. While she was thinking about this, Jack had already said her name a couple of times. She didn't react, so he began waving his hand before her eyes. Rose snapped out of her daydream.

Jack laughed. ''Where were you with your mind, Rose?''

Rose blushed. She hadn't realised that Jack was trying to get her attention. ''I was just thinking.''

''Want to share your thoughts with me?'' Jack asked.

''I was thinking about you. Oh, Jack. It's so wonderful that we live together now. I had never thought that I would live this day. I thought you were dead for five years, then I found you engaged to Sally, but now, here you are. I still can't believe it.'' Rose said with tears in her eyes.

''Oh, Rose.'' Jack walked towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. ''I can't believe it, too. I'm so happy we are together again. I promise you that we are going to stay together forever and that's why I'm going to marry you. I love you, Rose.'' Jack said.

Rose laid her head against his chest. ''I love you too, Jack. You are too good to me.''

Jack smiled. ''Well, if that is the case, you are too good to me too.''

When Jack said this, Rose felt somewhat nervous. Could she really make Jack a good wife? Yes, she had lived on her own for the past five years, but still, what if she wasn't the Rose that he had once loved? What if he would leave her? She didn't know if she could handle that.

Jack placed his thumb under her chin. He looked in her eyes, concern all over his face. ''What's wrong, Rose?''

Rose looked at him. Oh, how she loved him. ''Am I really good for you, Jack? How do you know for sure? I mean, what if I'm not the Rose you loved once? What if one day you are going to realise that I'm not the one for you? What if you leave me? I can't handle losing you again.''

Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind. ''Are you kidding me, Rose? I would never leave you. And what about you not being the Rose I once loved? That's impossible. You will always be the same for me, because you are my beautiful Rose. I could never stop loving you. Please, remember that, and remember that you make me the happiest man alive. You are going to do that always and forever.''

Rose smiled at Jack. He always found a way to cheer her up again. He was right. She was Jack's Rose. She liked that thought. ''Thank you, Jack. For always cheering me up.''

Jack smiled as well. ''Well, it's my job to make you happy again. I don't want to see you sad. You are everything to me.''

Rose leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss of love and passion. It was a kiss that told them that nothing would ever come between them again.

After a couple of minutes they were still standing in their living room, but both were running out of breath, so they had to pull away. They looked in each other's eyes, when Jack remembered something. ''Didn't I tell you that we were going to do something today?'' Jack asked.

Rose frowned. She couldn't remember that they had talked about doing something today. ''What are you talking about?'' She asked confused.

Jack smiled. He was actually happy that she had forgotten. In this way she would be even more overwhelmed. ''Just come with me. We are going to do something fun.''

Rose followed Jack. She still didn't know what they had talked about, but she trusted Jack. If he said they were going to do something fun, it was going to be something fun.

After a while Rose got impatient. ''Jack, can you please tell me where we are going?''

Jack just laughed. ''We are almost there, Rose. You don't have to wait too much longer.''

Rose got more excited by the minute, still wondering what they were going to do. She was trying to remember again, when Jack suddenly said something. ''We are here.'' He had a bright smile on his face.

Rose looked up and gasped. She saw two beautiful horses before her and behind the horses was the beautiful Santa Monica pier. One horse was brown and the other one was black. ''Oh my god, Jack. I totally forgot. How could I forget this?''

Jack just laughed. ''It doesn't matter, Rose. We are going to have some fun.''

Rose nodded and walked towards the horses. ''So, which one do you want to ride on, Rose?'' Jack asked her.

''This beautiful brown one.'' Rose answered.

''Okay, then I'll take the black one.'' Jack looked at Rose. ''Do you want me to help you to get on the horse?''

Rose looked at him and smiled. ''No, you don't have to. I rode a horse like this back in 1913. I think I can do it.''

Jack smiled and looked at her as she was getting on the horse. He was so proud of her and of the woman she had become. He was happy that she had really tried to move on without him. ''Okay then, let's go.''

Jack got on his horse as well and they began to ride. The sun was setting already and it was a beautiful sight. ''Oh, Jack. This is so beautiful. It's even more special now, than it was in 1913. I'm so glad we can share this, Jack. It means the world to me.''

''I'm glad you like it, Rose.'' Jack suddenly got an idea. ''Wait here, Rose. I'll be right back.''

Jack turned around and went back to where they were coming from. Rose sighed. She really was the happiest woman alive right now. She couldn't wish for anything more. She had everything that she wanted. Jack being the most important. She had lived through the past five years, but it had always been hard without Jack by her side. There hadn't been a day when she hadn't thought of him. But now everything of that time was over and he was by her side, once again. Rose looked over the horizon and remembered the conversation she had had with Jack aboard the Titanic. They had talked about going to this pier. Back then she had never thought that it would come true, but now, here she was, with the love of her life.

In the meanwhile Jack still wasn't back. Rose began to wonder where he was. He would be coming back, right? He wouldn't leave me here all alone, would he? What if decided to not come back? She then saw him running towards her. Rose felt relieve going through her body. She shouldn't panic so fast. Jack would never leave her, he had told her that already a thousand times. She promised herself that she wouldn't worry so much anymore.

Once Jack was at her side, he said ''Now, how about if I join you on this horse?''

Rose her eyes lit up. That was an even more wonderful idea. She nodded. ''Yes, come on up.''

Jack got up behind her and Rose let herself lean against him. Jack held the reins in his hands, as the horse walked further to the water. Once they were there, he stopped the horse. They were really close to the sunset right now.

Rose sighed. ''I love you, Jack.''

Jack smiled. ''I love you too, my beautiful Rose.''

Rose looked up at him and got carried away in his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Jack had his lips on hers. They were kissing each other with so much love, that the world around them disappeared. It was a kiss, that spoke of love, trust, devotion and passion. They would always be together and they would never leave each other's side again.

Little did they know that drama was going to strike them once again…


End file.
